


at the office

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: prompts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Desk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Humor in the work environment, M/M, Office Party, but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: prompt: jungyu where they hate each other but also have the hots for each other and maybe some smut





	at the office

“What did you do for Soonyoung to get your idea picked this time?” Mingyu hisses as he passes by Junhui’s desk. Minghao from the cubicle next to him looks up in shock at the vulgar implication hissed out of his best friends’ mouth but Junhui is unaffected by it and looks up to blink serenely at Mingyu.

“Just one big favor,” He replies with a sugary sweet smile, jutting a part of his cheek out with his tongue like the immature person he turns into whenever he and Mingyu come face to face. Mingyu growls something under his breath and stomps away to his desk, sliding his cubicle door shut with far too much strength for someone working surrounded by such flimsy material.

Minghao watches after him and shakes his head, sliding over to Junhui with his rolling chair. He steals one of Junhui’s perfectly cut carrot sticks and slips it into his mouth as he looks Junhui over for a moment.

“Did you actually-“He starts to ask but trails off himself when Junhui rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t do anything,” Junhui says. “Mingyu is just mad that Soonyoung likes my ideas better than his. And that he always has!” He raises his voice for the last five words.

“Fuck you,” Mingyu replies in a stony voice from within his closed-off cubicle as Minghao mutters about getting fired if he hangs around these two anymore and quickly rolls back to his desk as Jeonghan leaves his assistant desk and starts doing some rounds on Soonyoung’s behalf.

Now please don’t misunderstand Mingyu or Junhui! They were both warm, friendly people who were polite and respectful to all of their customers and coworkers and boss.

But they hated one another, and always had, ever since they had entered the building as interns three years ago.

Junhui got his internship when his department head from his university had suggested him to the company, knowing that Junhui was full of talent and passion and had had his eye on the company since his third year. Mingyu hadn’t been so lucky. He had references for his intern application, but none of them were from professors in his department, and he had had to make a handful of passionate calls to be accepted into the six-month program.

Mingyu thought that he had worked harder for the position and despised Junhui for getting accepted so easily, and Junhui thought that Mingyu was unnecessarily mean to him just because he had worked for the recognition from his professors when he was in school.

Things got even worse when they both got hired officially and got put into the same department. Happily, it was the one they had both wanted to work in, but unhappily, they had to see one another every single day and had their cubicles right next to each other’s because they had come in at the same time.

One may think that their loathing for one another could not have gotten any worse, but when it was time for them to present their ideas for the very first time, Soonyoung had selected to go with Junhui’s and kindly told Mingyu that while he also liked his, it was just missing a bit of…something. Something that Junhui’s apparently had.

Now after two years, they had both had their ideas denied, Mingyu’s had gotten his chosen over Junhui’s at least as many times as Junhui’s had been picked over Mingyu’s, but they still butted heads no matter the outcome.

“Anyways,” Minghao says, sliding back over to Junhui’s desk once again after Jeonghan had returned to his place. He took the rest of Junhui’s carrots away and started munching on them, telling Junhui he had to actually finish his vegetables for them to be beneficial. “You’re bringing something to the office party, right? Because if all I have to eat is Jisoos weird nine layered dip that has who knows what in it-“

“Hey,” Mingyu suddenly intervenes, head poking out from the top of his cubicle wall to gaze down into Junhui’s. “I’m bringing food as well! And it’ll bring him down to his knees in shame as-“

“You have a real obsession with me on my knees, don’t you?” Junhui asks as he types something out in one of the boxes on his screen. He’s going to have to double check what its all about because he hadn’t looked, just wanting to seem as nonchalant as possible.

“Fuck you,” Mingyu says again, for lack of anything better to say, his cheeks a furious red as he disappears behind his walls again.

...

Junhui almost drops his Tupperware containers on the floor when Minghao snaps him out of his daze.

“What were you looking at?” Minghao asks, trying to follow his gaze, but all he sees is Mingyu stacking his pastries onto one of the fancy display stands he had brought with him to show off, and figures he was cursing him out mentally again.

“Nothing,” Junhui quickly replies, placing down his containers and opening them up, steam coming up in little swirls through the air. He hears Minghao mutter about how tasty it looks, making Mingyu glance over, but he doesn’t scowl as Junhui had been expecting. He just takes a look and then goes back to setting up his own food.

The party is as fun as every other office party, which is actually pretty entertaining as long as none of the higher-ups stop by for a visit and then they all have to act like actual adults.

But Junhui is distracted, and so is Mingyu, both of them trying to talk to Minghao but keep on glancing at one another, Junhui wondering why Mingyu had to wear such a tight white shirt, outlining his abs and his chest and its driving Junhui up the wall.

Why does he have to be so cute? Mingyu wonders as he watches Junhui pull back the sleeve of his sweater as he pulls back the sleeve of his sweater so that it doesn’t get dirty as he picks at some food.

Minghao gets pulled away by Wonwoo, the two of them sipping on wine and laughing amongst themselves as Mingyu and Junhui stand next to each other in a silence that is so heavy with sexual tension that they can both feel it.

Mingyu gives him a look and walks out of the room, and Junhui’s last brain cell tells him to not do it but he does. He makes sure that no one is paying attention and follows Mingyu out of the room. The party is on their floor so he doesn’t have to go very far, but he still yelps when he is suddenly grabbed from the side.

Junhui whimpers as he’s slammed up against the wall and his lips are taken in a furious kiss, his wrists pinned above his head as Mingyu corners him against the wall, bodies meshing together as his grip around his wrists tighten up.

Junhui comes back to his senses and pulls away, lips swollen and red from the rough kissing, mouth open as little pants fall from him. “What are we doing?” Junhui asks, not pushing Mingyu back like the more rational part of his mind is telling him to do.

Mingyu shrugs and goes back in for a kiss, and Junhui doesn’t stop him, instead, he pulls his hands free and wraps them around Mingyu, moaning as he’s kissed roughly, Mingyu suckling and nipping at his bottom lip.

Mingyu grabs him and starts pulling him down the hall, his feet sloppy and uncoordinated as he tries to follow. This quickly grows tiring and Mingyu picks him up and when he opens his eyes when he's placed down, he sees that he’s on Mingyus desk in his cubicle.

They pull back one another and share a look, and Junhui swallows when he sees the outline of Mingyu’s cock in his trousers that hug his whole lower body a bit too perfectly. Junhui usually just bought whatever slim cut trousers that made his ass look good but now he was starting to see the appeal of having everything on him being hugged like this.

He grabs onto Mingyu’s tie and pulls him forward, Mingyu grabbing onto his hips as he looms over him, standing between his spread thighs.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Junhui asks him, giving his tie another slight tug, shivering when Mingyu slaps his hand away and undoes it himself, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the ground.

“Yes,” Mingyu says confidently and Junhui shivers, reaching up to pull off his sweater and then reach for his zipper.

Junhui yelps when he’s grabbed again-Mingyu really seems to have a thing for manhandling him-and pulls down his pants and underwear before bending over his desk, which is much sturdier than the walls that surround them.

He listens with bated breath as Mingyu opens one of his drawers and then slams his shut.

“Okay?” Mingyu asks him, so soft and gentle that it takes him by surprise. Junhui turns him around and gives him a smile, lips red and hair sticking to his face.

“If you’re sure that you can do it well without hurting yourself,” Junhui trills back, and Mingyu gives him a look that has him going quiet and his cock twitching against the desk.

It doesn’t take Mingyu very long to stretch him out. He knows by the way two fingers easily go in that Junhui has either fucked someone else recently or that he plays with himself down here very often, but the way Junhui whimpers and pushes back on his fingers, gasping whenever Mingyu strokes against something that isn’t just straight, he has a feeling that its just from touching himself, that Junhui hasn’t been fucked good in a while, if ever.

They check with one another that everything is fine one more time, and then Mingyu is grabbing himself by the base and pushing inside of him, Junhui letting out a quiet little sob against the hard wood of his desk. He pauses but Junhui demands that he keep going and that it was because it felt good.

Junhui is so warm and tight around his cock, sucking him in nice and deep and clenching tight around him as he fucks him into the desk. His pace is merciless, Junhui sobbing against the desk and clutching onto it for dear life, moaning as he rolls his hips back onto Mingyu’s cock, begging him to go harder and faster and-

“Mingyu,” Junhui cries out, tears on his face from the pleasure as he desperately tries to follow onto the pace of his thrusts. He stops when Mingyu pins his hips down against the desk and uses up most of his energy fucking into the man as hard as he begs him to, but it’s well worth it.

He knew if they ever did fuck that Junhui would drive him as crazy as he did in real life, but that just made it all the better. Junhui always had a smart comeback, but now he was just lying near limp against the desk and taking everything that Mingyu was giving him and begging for more until he got it and then just crying and falling into pieces and just accepting it all and thanking him for it.

Junhui comes with a raw shriek, his throat worn out from all of his cries and screams and moans, going somehow even more limp against the desk, his body turning into mush, muttering for Mingyu to keep on going when he mutters if he’s too sensitive to go on, assuring him he isn’t and that it feels good as he's fucked through it.

“Fuck,” Mingyu groans, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching him, driven on by the feeling of Junhui’s body around him due to his own release. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” He warns, going to pull out as he realizes they didn’t use a condom.

“No,” Junhui whines, clenching tightly and keeping Mingyu in, looking back at him over his shoulder and looking so very stunning in his post-orgasmic bliss that it takes Mingyu’s breath away. He didn’t think anyone else could look so good with sweat on their face and their hair so messed up, but Junhui somehow did. “Come…come inside, its okay,” Junhui tells him, and Mingyu doesn’t need to be told twice, grabbing onto his round hips and letting out guttural moans as he finishes himself off, egged on by Junhui’s encouragements and whimpers for him to come inside of him.

When he does come, he realizes that Junhui is coming for the second time, throwing his head back and crying at his nail, clutching at his desk desperately, eyes closing as he comes against the wood that he already covered with his come.

“God, I hate you,” Junhui groans as come drips out of him, once they’re both exhausted and laying out against the desk together, Mingyu laid on top of him with his arms still wrapped tight around his middle.

“You’re the one who said I could come inside!” Mingyu whines back.

Junhui giggles and turns to fondle the side of Mingyu’s face with one of his hands, assuring him that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna give a prompt pls look at my pinned tweet on twt and then send 
> 
> uwu i love jungyu
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


End file.
